couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Record Deal
Record Deal is part two of the second episode of Season 3, which aired February 8, 2002, following Campsite of Terror. Plot Shirley is doing spring cleaning in her wagon and is cleaning out an old, dusty trunk looking for things to get rid of. While she is doing that, Eustace is driving down the road in his truck listening to the radio to his favorite musician, Velvet Vic until his radio stops working. As if by fate, Shirley finds a Velvet Vic record and considers it "big junk" and throws it out the window. The record hits Eustace in the head, causing him to overturn his truck, but he's full of glee when he finds out that he has a new Velvet Vic record. He takes it back to the farmhouse and plays it and Courage is annoyed by the record. As the record plays, Courage notices that the spirit of Velvet Vic is slowly drifting from the horn of the record player and quickly cuts it off, which causes him to float back into the record player. Eustace doesn't notice this and turns it right back on and yet again, Velvet Vic floats out of the record player but appears at the piano and is actually playing it. While all of this is happening, Muriel is making sandwiches in the kitchen and Eustace is delighted that Velvet Vic is sitting in their living room. As Muriel is serving the sandwiches, she tells Velvet Vic that shes played piano in the past and she demonstrates. As she does this, Velvet Vic stops playing and turns off the record player and Muriel floats into the record player. Velvet Vic smashes the record on the floor and tells Eustace that he's going on the road to do concerts again and Eustace tags along because Velvet Vic tells him that there is tons of money involved. As they both left the farm, Courage tries to fix the record with tape and attempts to play it on the record player. Muriel comes out shattered-looking and Courage quickly stops the record and Muriel floats back into the record player. Courage decides to take the record to Dr. Vindaloo and he makes a new copy of it. Courage plays it on a record player and Muriel comes out with 2 heads, much to Courage's dismay. So he grabs the old record and flees the doctors office. Velvet Vic's return concert was set up with Eustace selling entrance tickets, while Shirley tries to sell her old junk around the corner. Eustace not wanting to be disturbed by Courage's concern about his disc, he grabs hold of the broken record with the dog and sents him flying in the air, landing in front of Shirley. The fortune-teller tells Courage that no magic can fix the shattered-looking disk, and suggests to go digital. Courage goes back to the farmhouse and makes a disc copy of the record himself from the computer. He heads to the concert venue with a CD player radio and tunnels underground and ends up backstage at the Velvet Vic concert. Eustace is standing between two large bags of cash watching Vic play the piano on stage. Courage plays the disc over Velvet Vic's piano playing and Muriel floats out of the radio intact and onstage next to Velvet Vic. Muriel starts playing the piano with the audience and Eustace left in shock and Velvet Vic tells Muriel that she's ruining his gig as she folds her arms and stops playing. Giving Courage an opportunity to stop the disc, it makes Velvet Vic float into the radio disc. Eustace runs off with the large bags of cash and trips over Courage's freshly dug hole and falls. Shirley appears and takes the disc from Courage and takes the bags of cash from Eustace for a "licensing fee". Back at the farmhouse, Muriel is rocking Courage in her chair and Eustace is going through a pile of records, hoping that Velvet Vic comes out of one of them. He has a yodeling record playing and he sticks his head into the horn and gets sucked into the record player. He tells the people in the record player that he doesn't do dosey doe, and that he has a condition. Trivia *The third appearance of Shirley. Goofs *For some reason, the director and writer/storyboard credits are swapped in the opening credits. Errors *It is unknown, how Velvet Vic gets stuck in his own record, assuming that he's dead and his ghost floats out whenever his record plays, or Shirley laid a curse upon him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2002